Lost and Found
by TheSupernova
Summary: Set in Alternate universe from Mckay and Mrs Miller. SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! Yeah that's right, there's guy-on-guy stuff here. MckayxSheppard. Rated for sexual content.


**Don't like slash, don't read. Rated for sexual content between two males. Set in the alternate universe from Mckay and Mrs Miller.**

John groaned. He was rushing through Atlantis, following Ronon to god knows where. He had been roused from his sleep by a frantic beating on his door. When he'd opened it, the only explanation Ronon gave was "You're gonna want to see this." It wasn't even dawn, and john had already been having a restless sleep. He wasn't used to sleeping alone.

Ronon seemed to be taking him to one of the many labs situated throughout Atlantis. They'd just stepped out of a transporter, and already they were off. John was still half asleep, and he had no idea where they were. Finally, Ronon pulled him into a lab. It was, John realised, the same lab Rod had used to travel to the alternate dimension. He felt a pang as he remembered that Rod was gone.

But as he walked into the lab the sight almost stopped his heart. There, sitting on the table, was Rod. _His _Rod. There were a few scientist buzzing around the room, checking things and doing whatnot. He wasn't paying attention to them, he was staring straight at Rod. He felt his jaw go slack, and he unconsciously took a step towards him. Rod turned his head away from the laptop he was working on, and noticed John standing there. He set the laptop aside and effortlessly slid from the table. He walked up to John and took him in his arms. John threw his arms around his lover and melted into him. Rod placed a gentle kiss on his lips, but all too soon it was over.

"Rodney" Being held by his lover was amazing, but Rod pulled back

"I have to finish this." Of course Rod wouldn't come with him, he would work until he was exhausted. "But I'll come back later." With that said Rod placed a kiss to his lover's forehead, and walked back to his laptop. With a small sigh, John resigned to waiting for Rod in their room.

Of course, it wasn't that easy. He tried sleeping, since it was only two in the morning, but it was even more restless now. He was sitting up, basically just staring at the door, waiting for Rod. Realising how sad that was, he let himself fall back, head hitting the pillow with a soft thud.

Eventually he gave up on sleeping, and got up only to collapse into the computer chair. He started working on some calculations to distract himself, but his heart wasn't in it. Nonetheless, he kept at it and eventually he had forgotten all about waiting for Rod.

Just as the sun started to rise, Rod walked into the room. The door slid shut silently, and John was oblivious to the presence of his lover. That was until Rod put his hands on John's shoulders, and leaned down to place a kiss on his head. He waited as John tensed, and then relaxed underneath his hands.

"Rodney" It was one word that said so much. Only John would use Rod's full name, and only here, in the confines of their shared quarters. Rod removed John's thin rimmed glasses, placing them carefully onto the table.

Then Rod spun the chair around, and pulled John up to capture his mouth with his own. The kiss was sweet and loving, and communicated what both wanted to say. All the pain of losing one another, and the intense emotion of being reunited.

And then the kiss became heated, and rough. So much passion in that one moment, neither wanted it to end. And then John's shirt was off, discarded unwanted to the ground. Soon all of their clothes met the same fate, tossed haphazardly around the room.

Rod lowered John to their bed, slowly kissing his was down John's chest, then stomach. Finally he reached John's stiffened length, and slowly, carefully, began running his tongue along it. John's back arched off the bed at the sudden pleasure, and a low moan escaped his lips. Then, moving _excruciatingly _slowly, Rod took his lover's length into his mouth. 

John gasped, and writhed at the pleasure that Rod was bringing him. One hand was clenched in the bedspread, the other twisting in Rod's short hair. Suddenly, Rod's tongue flicked out over his sensitive tip, and it was too much for John. Groaning and shuddering, he came in Rod's mouth, his lover licking up every bit of it, and then John fell limp back to the bed.

But it wasn't yet over. Rod moved to once again take John's lips in a searing kiss. They parted only so John could retrieve the lube from a drawer, his long, expert fingers preparing his lover. Then Rod took the jar, dipping his fingers in. Rod's fingers teased John, moving around his sensitive spot until he was writhing on the bed below him.

Rod flipped him over so he was leaning over John's back and then, _finally, _he pushed into his lover. Rod moved slowly, carefully. Rod was taking as much time as possible, bringing immense pleasure to them both. He was moving at snail pace, pushing in and out of John.

John felt lips brushing over his neck, and almost passed out from the sensation. Rod could feel John's pulse pounding through his neck, and every muscle moving beneath him.

John's breathing was hot and heavy, every laboured breath weaker than the last. Rod began increasing the speed of his thrusts, ghosting past John's prostate, sending flashes skittering across his vision.

It was a slow, gradual build-up of pleasure. This was all the things they never had time for in the chaos of Atlantis. Every thrust from Rod increased the pleasure, until it was almost painful. And the speed kept increasing, until with one last thrust Rod came. It was too much for John, who groaned, releasing his hot liquid onto the bed.

Rod collapsed onto John, pushing them both down to the bed. The familiar weight on his back was enough to relax John enough to send him to sleep. Rod stayed awake for a while, listening to the slow, even breaths of his lover. Eventually he rolled off, and pulled John towards him, wrapping his arms around the strong, lean body. John's breath hitched in his throat, but he relaxed and slid his arms around Rod.

That night, John slept better than he had in days.

**So, now that I took the time to write that, perhaps you could take the time to review?**


End file.
